Equals
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place during Chronophantasma. After being freed from the Imperator's control, Tsubaki wanted to be an equal to Noel and a better way to do this to hit each other.


Outside in the time of night by the grassy fields, Noel is seen with her best friend, Tsubaki, whose appearance includes her long red hair has been tied to a ponytail, wearing a black skintight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit, and her eyes turned from blue to red. This is the true form of her weapon, Sealed Weapon Izayoi. It's been a while since she is now free from the Imperator's Mind Eater curse by her, Makoto, and Jin. With this, she now has control of herself while being in her new form.

"What is it you want to talk to me about, Tsubaki?" the blonde-haired girl asked her friend.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, Noel," she said with a solemn look on her face. "The first time we met. Deep inside, I didn't trust you."

"Tsubaki..." Noel looks confused by this.

"No, it's more like... I was jealous of you. That's the reason I side with NOL, trying to kill you," the redhead started to explain while her friend listens. "I thought I could be like you. When I become like this and attempted to kill him, I thought Jin would hate me like how he hates you because you resemble his sister, Saya. But, I didn't have any of that. You got everything since you showed up in my life; becoming Jin's secretary is one of those achievements you have. You're a hero. I like you for that, and I'm proud of you, but I was jealous of you at the same time."

As she looks at her in the eyes, Noel could tell Izayoi is telling the truth of everything she said. Well, some of it. Even though she participated on saving her, she only dodge and block her attacks. This is because Jin told her to only observe until she shows the true form of her weapon. Well, not only he tried to save her, but also his future self, Hakumen. It's all thanks to his words that she has taken Jin's cause and that has freed her from the Imperator's control.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that. Like you said, if I didn't exist, then you'll have everything you could ever want," she tried to shift the blame on herself.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm truly sorry for everything, Noel," her friend glanced down at regret.

"Don't worry about it, Tsubaki. I forgive you. It's just that it can't be helped if I was chosen for everything," the blonde girl stated with honesty of her destiny.

"So you get jealous of people as well?" Izayoi looks surprised on what she said and her friend nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know my place at the academy, and I was afraid of others so I tried to avoid them, but now, I found my place thanks to you and Makoto," Noel puts up a best explanation.

"I can picture that," the redheaded girl stated with solemn. "When I call you 'special', I thought something more about it. I think that I wanted you to acknowledge me. So, Noel..."

"Huh?"

"I want you to hit me!"

Noel looks surprised by this request as she didn't expected this.

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me a good hit to knock out all this worry inside of me!" Izayoi demanded. "I wanted to be equal with you. I want us to stand shoulder-to-shoulder! So, come on! Let's get started!"

"But hitting you won't do that,"

"Huh?" the girl is in confusion until she found an answer to contradict this statement. "I get it. If we're equal, then it looks like I got my answer."

"Summoning Lux Sanctus! Murakumo Unit, activate!"

By saying those words, Noel is glowing and after a few seconds, her appearance has changed. She is now wearing robotic armor, but has revealing parts like her midriff. Not only that, but also she has horns from each side of her head and swords coming from behind her back. Lastly, her eyes turned from green to blue.

Seeing her best friend in her new form, Izayoi looks proud of what she has become, but now is not the time to be curious about it.

"Okay, here I come! Take your best shot!"

The two girls charge at each other as they brawled with their blades. After a few seconds, they were lying to the ground after a few hits taken from one another.

"I got to admit it, Noel. Your new form looks amazing," Izayoi complimented with a smile on her face while facing the blonde girl. She is now at peace.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. This is my true form," Mu-12 replied with the same expression.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Rachel told me about my past life and fate, and I wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"I see..."

"Tsubaki, I'm not human according to what I was told from her," Mu stated sadly and looks as if she is worried that her friend may not like her when she hears this.

After some thought on the matter, Izayoi knew what she has to say about this.

"Don't worry about it, Noel. Human or not, you're still my best friend," she said in a comforting way. "Besides, didn't we accept Makoto because she is not human, but a beastkin?"

"Yes, I guess we did."

The two best friends continue to look into the starry sky and what happened this night made them equals.


End file.
